episodenfandomcom-20200216-history
Abenteuer mit vier Verrückten
Abenteuer mit vier Verrückten, ist eine Jugendserie von dem Regisseur Adrian Hawle, ''der auch das Buch' Dimitri und Francesco - Aller Verrückter Anfang schreibt, dieses handelt davon, wie sich die vier Verrückten kennengelernt haben. "Abenteuer mit vier Verrückten" gehört zur Kategorie Comedy, erkennen kann man diese Serie auch daran, dass die Charakter verschiedene Akzente besitzen. In manchen Episoden (ähnlich wie bei der "Schillerstraße") gibt es kein Drehbuch aber worüber die Episode handelt ist vorgegeben. Die Serie zeigt auch nach jeder 15-minütigen Folge bis zu 5 Minuten Making-off-Szenen oder Hintergrundinfos Adrian Hawle 'Adrian Hawle '''ist am 28. Juli. 1995 in Traunstein geboren Er wächst mit viel Humor auf. Im Kindergarten zählte er zu den lustigsten Seit 2005 besucht er das Chiemgau Gynasium in Traunstein. Handlung In dieser Serie geht es anfangs um die zwei Verrückten Dimitri und Francesco. In der Episode '''Der Russe kommt '(S01E01) wird der Russe Viktor bekannt gemacht. In der Episode '''Voll getürkt '''erscheint auch Hakan. Daraufhin erleben die vier lustige und verrückte Abenteuer. Jeder Verrückte hat einen oder mehrere Sprüche, die als Running Gags in die Serie eingebaut werden. Der Vorspann Der Vorspann dauert von 1 Minute bis zu 2 Minuten. Er zeigt 2-3 Bilder oder 2 Bilder und 1 Video einer Hauptperson (siehe '''Episodenguide: Auftritte). Der Vorspann wird mit American idiot und boulevard of broken dreams von Green Day untermalt. Songs in der Serie 1. Umschriebene Songs : 1.1 Pokerguys Lady GaGa) in S02E08 - E10 : 1.2 Mad christmas christmas, WHAM!)in S04E55 : 1.3 Breakin' off Lady GaGa) in S04) : 2. Originalsongs : :: 2.1 21 guns, Green Day (S01E01) :: 2.2 Sieg Sieg, KMFDM (S01E03) Die Hauptcharaktere #'Dimitri Adonis Dirapopolis' ist ein Grieche. Er ist Francescos ''bester Freund. sein Spruch ist: "Hab ich doch gesagt/Hab ich gewusst, warum hörst du nicht zu/weißt du das nicht?" Er hat leichte Augenringe. #'Franceso Pepe Alberto Ferlosconi ist Italiener er zeigt sich meistens als mutiger Italiener, er bekommt es aber mit der Angst zu tun, wenn seinen Freunden was zustößt. Sein Running Gag ist typisch italienisch Mamma mia, manchmal wird dieser noch mit dem folgenden Satz erweitert: "Isse kaputte, kann man nix mehr essen/trinken". #'Viktor Vladimir Vodkas/von Stradovski '''ist der Russe der erst Mitte der Episode 1 der Staffel 1 zum Vorschein kommt aber erst Ende dieser Episode zu ''Dimitri ''und ''Francesco gehört. Er ist jemand der Kämpfe lîebt und selber kämpft. "Du willst keinen Streit, kriegst du aber" "Du willst___kriegste aber nicht Die Nebencharaktere #'Ignaz Igor Igelkopf '(ab S01E06) ist ein Bayer, er hasst Francesco und ist daher nie mit ihm zu sehen. Er ist dick und hat immer eine Bierflasche/Breze/Weißwurst (typisch bairisch) in der linken Hand. Das ist eine Anspielung auf Viktor der immer einen Stock oder eine Vodka-Flasche in der Hand hat. Dimitri und Viktor finden ihn in der Klapse und nehmen ihn mit. Er spricht meistens unverständlich bairisch man versteht von 10 Wörtern höchstens 3 und er hat eine kraklige Schrift. 2. '''Becky Brooke Bliss (ab S02) (engl. für Vermögen) ist eine reiche Britin, die ihr Vermögen durch die Fast-Food- Kette McBliss, die Kleidung der BBB-Creation und Pflege- und Schminkprodukte mit dem Namen blissyface. Selbst trägt sie viel Schminke um Werbung für ihre Schminke zu machen. Sie hat eine verschollene Schwester Betty Brooke Bliss ''und eine nicht verschollene Schwester, ''Bianca Brooke Bliss. Becky hat sich mit den zwei gestritten, weil Betty ''und Bianca'' ein Recht auf $100.000.000 von ~ haben, weil es die hinterlassene Erbschaft des verstorbenen Vaters Bernd ist. Des weiteren hat ~ gerne mehrere Beziehungen auf einmal und liebt es Schluss zu machen hasst es aber wenn die Jungs Schluss machen. "Ich bin schön, reich,..." "Tja ich kanns mir leisten, hab ja Kohle/Geld/Mäuse/Moneten/Cash/Kreditkarten 3.' Bianca Brooke Bliss '(Ende S02) ist die Zwillingsschwester von Becky Brooke Bliss '', was auch oft zu Verwechslungen führt. ~ ist das Gegenteil von BeBB. ~ ist ungeschminkt, für sie zählt natürliche Schönheit. Sie hat lieber eine gute Beziehung, als mehrere "Spaßbeziehungen". "Wehe es verwechselt mich noch einer mit Becky", meistens kommt dann jemand in die Szene und sagt "Hey Becky" 4. '''Gerd George Gambler' (S03-S05) (engl. für Glücksspieler) ist der lange unbekannte Neffe von Geoff, 'er ist auch Feind von ''Becky gibt sich dann jedoch hinterlistig als ihr Freund aus um an dass in S03E08 verlorene Vermögen zu kommen. "Hey, Hey Becky-Schätzchen" "Kann nicht muss zu ___________. Tschüss!" 5. '''Geoff Gambler (Ende S01-S02)' '''ist ''Gerds lange unbekannter Onkel,er ist der Couisin von Gerds Onkel(bruder müttelicherseits) und der Großcousin von Lolita. Gerds Eltern erzählten immer ~ sei bei einem Flugzeugabsturz umgekommen, sie sagten dass weil ~ ein Geizkragen ist und seine Familie nicht unterstüzt. Ende der 2. Staffel stirbt er aber an einem unvorhersehbarem Tod. 6.' Lolita Lalena Lavish-Lander '(Ende S02-Ende S04) (engl. großzügige Geldverleiherin) ist eine reiche Spanierin, sie wird im Laufe der Serie die Freundin, fast Ehefrau von Viktor, macht dann aber vor der Hochzeit einen Rückzieher und sucht sich einen anderen (Magic Man/ Francesco). Sie ist aber auch die Erzfeindin von Becky Gerd und Geoff von denen sie Lol (boshaft) gennant wird. Sie selbst nennt sich aber auch Lol "Hab ichs schon erwähnt? Ich bin reich" "Lol ist mein Nickname und bedeutet nicht, dass ich laugh-out-loud bin!" 7.' Thaddäus Theodore Torys-Turkaski '(Ende S03)' '''ist ''Dimitris ''Großvater er ist älter als er zugibt, traut seinem Enkel nichts zu und denkt immer an die alte Zeit "Damals in Alaska" "Die gute alte Zeit" "Wie definierst du___________" "Haste wieder some bullshit gemacht" oder "Fass es nicht an sonst machst es broken" Diese zwei Running Gags starten dann eine Reaktionskette. 8.' Alberto Adriano Ferlosconi (S04) ist der Großvater von Francesco Pepe Alberto Ferlosconi und das Gegenteil von Thaddäus Theodore Torys-Turkaski Alberto traut seinem Enkel alles zu ist jünger als er sagt und lebt recht modern "Ah, Francesco biste genau wie deine Papa Pepe. Mamma Mia ihr seht euch gleich" 9. 'Magic Man '(Ende S02 - Ende S04) ist -wie der Name schon sagt- ein Magier; er ist für Hypnose und Unterhaltung durch Zaubertricks zuständig. Er war ein berühmter Zauberer, bis ein Trick schiefgelaufen ist und er von seinem Arbeitgeber entlassen wurde. Alle reden ihn mit seinem Pseudonym Magic Man -nur er weiß seinen richtigen Namen- an, weil Hermann Herbert Homer Hazard Havoc-Hobo zu lang ist. "Dieser Trick wird sehr verblüffen" "Aufpassen ein Zaubertrick" "Einmal Hypnose mit Gehirnwäsche? Kommt sofort!" 11. Lal Ladji Lander'''' i'st ein Indoamerikaner. Er ist der Cousin väterlicherseits von Lolita Lalena Lavish-Lander. Er mag Dimitri nicht sehr gerne ist aber teilweise mit ihm zu sehen. In den meisten Folgen in denen er vorkommt ist er mit Ignaz zu sehen. Episodenguide Die Serie hat 4 Staffeln geplant (5 und 6 wird -je nach Beliebtheit- gedreht) Bisher hat die Serie 75 Episoden (mit 5. Staffel 95, mit der 6. 115)